xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth Great Ninja War
The Fourth World War in the Naruto Universe. This war was to protect both the Nine Tails and Eight Tails from falling into Madara Uchihas hands. Battles * Zabuza vs. Kakashi * Haku Yuki vs. Kakashi * Sai vs. Shin * Kankuro vs. Sasori of the Red Sand * Darui vs. Kinkaku, and Ginkaku * Samui vs. Kinkaku, and Ginkaku * Hizashi Hyuga vs. Hiashi Hyuga * Hanzo of the Salamander vs. General Mifune * Hanzo of the Salamander vs. Lightning Style Shinobi * Asuma Sarutobi vs. Shikamaru Nara * Asuma Sarutobi vs. Choji Akimichi * Asuma Sarutobi vs. Ino Yamanaka * Neji Hyuga White Zetsu Clone vs. Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyuga White Zetsu Clone vs. Hinata Hyuga * Hinata Hyuga White Zetsu Clone vs. Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyuga White Zetsu Clone vs. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru * Fourth Raikage A vs. Nagato Uzumaki and Killer Bee * Kakashi Hatake vs. Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy vs. Jinpachi Munashi and Kushimaru Kuriarare * Gaara of the Desert vs. Fourth Kazekage * F Clone vs. F * F Clone vs. Naruto Uzumaki * White Zetsu vs. Naruto Uzumaki * White Zetsu vs. Killer Bee * Itachi Uchiha vs.Killer Bee * Nagato Uzumaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Naruto Uzumaki vs. Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon and Giant Drill-Beaked Bird * Itachi Uchiha vs. Nagato Uzumaki * Mu vs. Onoki * Mu vs. Gaara of the Desert * Mu vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Gengetsu Hozuki vs. Onoki * Gengetsu Hozuki vs. Gaara of the Desert * Third Raikage vs. Temari * Third Raikage vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Third Raikage vs. Dodai * White Zetsu vs. Hinata Hyuga and Neji Hyuga * Kimimaro Kaguya vs. Samurai * Hayate Gekko vs. Iō vs. * Hayate Gekko vs. Yokaze * Hayate Gekko vs. Sakura Haruno vs. * Hayate Gekko vs. Yugao Uzuki vs. * Tatewaki vs. Karui * Tatewaki vs. Naruto Uzumaki * White Zetsu Yota vs. Choji Akimichi * White Zetsu Yota vs. Shikamaru Nara * White Zetsu Yota vs. Ino Yamanaka * White Zetsu Yota vs. Sakura Haruno * White Zetsu Yota vs. Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru * Yota vs. Naruto Uzumaki * Heiji of the Rain Shelter vs. Nonota * Osoi vs. Musai * Chukaku vs. Temari * Daimaru the Red Cloud of the Dust vs. Temari * Torune Aburame vs. Temari * Torune Aburame vs. Shino Aburame * Torune Aburame vs. Naruto Uzumaki Allied Shinobi Forces * Team 8 from the Hidden Leaf Village is sent to investigate a suspected breach of the Allied Shinobi Forces perimeter and encounters a cave filled with enemy White Zetsu Army forces. Strategy * According to Kakashi, Psychological Warfare is the key to winning a Shinobi Battle. Keep scouting the area every half hour we must make sure we are ready to begin fighting at a moments notice. * According to this data Naruto can sense hostility when in Nine Tails Chakra Mode. Hell be able to see through White Zetsus Transformation Jutsu. In addition we can have Naruto create Shadow Clones to counter White Zetsu on every battlefield at once. White Zetsu Army Strategy * Six new Pains all Jinchuuriki I just added a little something. * The Battle during the day time was to set up these Secret Night Time Assaults. * The enemy is specifically targeting the Allies Jounin Medics. Everyones Chakra gets thoroughly verified prior being allowed to enter the Camps and only Allied Shinobi who have been positively id are let in. According to Sakura a simple Transformation Jutsu would be noticed. * Guerrilla Warfare * Deidaras Escape was unexpected but was successfully recaptured. Teams * Logistical Support and Medical Division * Sealing Team * Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist * Short and Mid-Range Battle Division * Six Paths of Pain * Team Asuma * Team Gai * Team Kakashi * Team Kurenai * White Zetsu Army Trivia * According to Inoichi Yamanaka the number of casualties were lost 40,000 by the episode Attack of the Gedo Statue. * According to Ao the Akatsuki lost 50,000 out of 100,000. Category:War